woltvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter - 1x07 - Different Sides
This is the seventh episode of the first Carter season and has 56 pages. <- 1x05 & 1x06 - In the Field -> 1x08 - DNA Headline We finally learn who Jay is and see that not everything in the Stewart family is as it seems to be... New Characters This is the first Carter episode that doesn't introduce a new character. Episode Summary Liam opens the episode as we hear him in voice over, reading a letter that he appearently wrote a while ago (to someone that he wants to work for), while we see him going over maps and plans. Sidney is at Jack's place and the two are having movie night. When Sidney comes home, her dad tells her how worried he is about getting this close to someone who is still one of the main suspects in the Carter case. When Cole knocks on Sidney's door the next morning, wanting to ask her about a detail of the investigation, he notices Jay sleeping next to her. As soon as Sidney comes down, he confronts her about it and we learn who Jay really is. Sidney's brother. Cole wants to send him back to the cmap first but Sidney talks him into at least thinking about letting him stay. The Stewarts and Bolton are moving back into the mansion after it has been cleared. Stewart and Bolton talk about how to keep digging into the Carter case themselves. Emily is in the apartment that she and Simmons live in and checks her mail, having receider a message from the dirty Carter. This someone warns her that Liam Stewart might have hired someone to come after her and that she should be careful. And that, other than that, everything is going as planned. Back at the Stewart mansion, Bolton is cleaning up the attic, finding dozens of cardboard boxes full of old and useless stuff. And hidden in one them, the letter we heard Liam reading at the beginning of the episode... Liam is indeed planning a hit on Emily as he's watching her building, calling his contact, telling him that the plan is a go. At the FBI, Simmons shows Sidney the shooting range in the basement and teaches her how to shoot. Something that Cole doesn't like at all. As soon as he finds out, he storms down, interrupting the lesson, being more than a little upset with Simmons. Sidney then talks to Trowman, briefing him about the current state of what she hears around the Carter house. Cole then sends her home so he can deal with the Jay ordeal. And he decides that letting him come home is a good idea. Simmons and Emily are just finished with dinner at their apartment when Emily notices a suspicious car parked in front of the building. It's the team of trained soldiers that Liam sent after her. She makes up an excuse to Simmons, goes down, overpowers all of them and takes them all out. Bolton confronts Liam about the letter he found, being upset. But not because it involves Liam in illegal activity, on the contrary, Bolton is upset because Liam should have destroyed that letter after he sent Bolton the original of it... Critical Reception A good episode that focuses on two families in particular. The Stewarts who are really in the spotlight this week, and the Mitchells and their own littler inner family feud. Woltvision did a great job as usual giving us another main villain in Jesse Bolton as the mastermind behind Liam. All in all a very solid episode. Notes & Trivia This is the first episode that almost centers around the Stewarts as they have more scenes in this episode than in any other. This is the second of two episodes in total that Adam does not appear in. Memorable Quotes: Cole gets to the FBI with both Sidney and Jay, running into Russell. Russell (a little surprised): "Morning. Is today family day?" Cole: "Unfortunately...yes." ---- Cole comes down to the shooting range finding Simmons and Sidney, asking Simmons what in god's name he's doing. Simmons: "I'm teaching her how to shoot. You see, this is a shooting range, that's a gun and (points at Sidney) this right here is your daughter. So, as a matter of fact, it seems pretty self-explanatory to me."